denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Hazz
Hazz (하즈, Hajeu) is a character in Denma. Summary He's butler of the El family. He's pig. 20 years ago, the Duke says there's a guy around El that's pretty good. He had no beard, but a beard appears after 20 years. He making decisions on his own, and El following his advice. So Cain insists that he take everything he stole from them behind the El family's backs, and he just used El, cause he was so indecisive, and he only cared about his own gain. He's violent. He was used reverse armbar to El, and said he's lucky he's his master, otherwise, he'd has broken his arm, and he kicks his shin. And he also kicks Marvin's shin. And he has a violent temper. Marvin says Sumai knows what he's like. He hits to middle of Marvin's head, and he uses armbar to him. Biography 20 years 1 month ago In A Catnap (60), Count El and his man go to the Duke. El says he has Joshua's eyes for the Duke. El's man substitutes Joshua's an eye by matches the mass with some metals on the left wrist's wristlet. El says he has the other Joshua's an eye and he'd like the exclusive right for the Zipnight trade for Northern Capital Country. He first mentioned in (61). The Duke breaks Joshua's an eye and tries to put El and his man in underground prison. As El is being held, he says he recently heard that the pseudo religion is taking over one of the military supply companies so Joshua's eye should make the Duke the shareholder of the company and that will make him the actual owner of the eight universe. When El and his man are gone, the Duke says Mayhen that if people want to make a deal with him they should be as prepared as he's so he likes him, and he orders she'll go do some research on him because when Joshua's eye shattered he didn't look shaken up that means he doesn't really know the value of what he brought so he thinks there's a guy around him that's pretty good. In the meantime, Mayhen restores Joshua's eye to her Quanx ability. El says his man that he's sorry and he told him that the Duke will make a deal with him as soon as he sees it so he just did what him told him to do. In 1. A.E. (2) - Ch.495, El says to him that Federick's paycheck is 100 times the usual rate so this is outrageous. He says with the price, El now have connection with the Duke himself. El asks what he did get from following his advice, and first he gave up the halidom, and now he has to pay that Federick two more digits. At this time, a hologram with white 100 on the orange background is appears in front of Federick's face. Federick says to El that the Duke summoned him so he'll be back soon, and it seems he's on planet Aorica, and he teleports. El grabs him by the collar and says Federick goes away whenever the Duke wants him so it's not security because he doesn't feel safe at all. He says they've been through this already, and their goal is to build a relationship with the Duke. He angry so he uses reverse armbar to El, and says he's lucky he's his master, otherwise, he'd has broken his arm. He just wanted to see the response time in case of an emergency, so he summons to El's security guards, include Kaiser, and one hour three minutes later, the last person gathered, he orders to the senior guard that he should send everyone home except for those on duty. The security guards are annoyed. He says he told El that it takes exactly one hour for them to respond to the emergency call, and that's more than enough time to wreak havoc on his establishment and him for that matter. The security guards have already got three shifts rolling for the bodyguard duty, so there's no gap in between. But he says El's business will expand over time through his connection with the Duke, so he need to learn to handle such disputes more efficiently, but simply increasing the head counts of his security details won't be enough, because it won't only pressure his competition but also his partners as well. He says so El and he should borrow the Duke's White Police Guards, and surprisingly, they're all combat Hyper-Quanxs capable of Interplanetary Teleportation, but only few people know about this. El says the Duke won't just let them use his guards, and Federick is nothing but a burden he tossed his way. He says El can ask the Duke for four more guards and they could say they need them to restore order around their establishment. El angry and shouts that if they were to hire four more guards, they can hire five hundred regular bodyguards with the money they'd have to pay them, so he may want him to give them everything he earn. He says the Duke won't feel any obligation with just one Quanx so if things get messy, he can just summon his Quanx back, but with five he's bound to feel pressured, so El will gain access to a hundred Hyper-Quanxs with just five. El says they don't need that many anyway, he says he knew he'd say that, so he already requested it on his behalf. El grabs him by the collar and shouts why he's making decisions on his own. He calls El to cheapskate. At this time, Federick calls to El and reports that he thought he might be wondering why the Duke summoned him the planet Aorica, so he can allow him to show him what the White Police Guards doing here. Federick shows the live feed from the satellite orbiting planet Aorica. At the night, the Duke is eating dinner, and another people don't eat. Mayhen reports the new messages. Mayhen reports the U.C.S. has announced that they'll soon dispatch an investigative team to get to the bottom of this incident, and for some reason, the nobles under their protection continue to ask them for more White Police Guards. The Duke sees the messages, and he says the nobles all made their requests after their little show on Aorica, so these imbeciles won't believe it until they see it for themselves. Mayhen reports the Count El also sent a message. The Duke says El's request had nothing to do with the Aorica incident, so he really like his attitude when he starting with the halidom from the church. The Duke orders that Mayhen should send more White Police Guards for El and no one else and ignore the rest. That means El's butler, he's right. In Chapter 2 2. A.E. (1), he appears and reports to El that their request for more guards has been approved and they were the only one accepted, and it means the Duke has finally recognized him. El says he want to like any other nobles so he keep some distance from the Duke and he want live a quiet happy life, because he did to Aorica so he scares him. El says let's just call the whole thing off and tell the Duke something just came up and cancel the reinforcement request. He kicks El's shin. He angry and shouts that, it hurts when he think about how worthless El is, because after all they've done for this very moment, and now he got cold feet. He says they've been through just to get the halidom. El calls him to damn pig, and he asks what does he want from him. He answers he want El become the king of the universe eight. 1 months ago In (9), 20 years later, he calls Marvin. Marvin and his colleague are arrive. Current time In Kuan's Fridge (38) - Ch.569, Sumai thinks this is bad if he can't make the payment in time. Sumai calls to Marvin that please send in good words for him to him, and due to unforeseeable circumstances, the payment is going to be delayed a little. At this time, Marvin makes a strange look. Sumai says Marvin don't give him that look, and he knows more than anyone how diligent he's, and he has to help him convince him. Marvin says he guesses he could fill in the loan temporarily, but Sumai make it fast, and he knows what he's like, and he gotta go now. Sumai's bat drone flies to his spaceship, and he sees a hologram which shows a SWAT team move drugs, and he's disappointed that he's ruined, and his entire fortune now belongs to him, the pig. Sumai rolls on the floor and shouts that it's the agony and the humanity. Sumai calls to Marvin who's holds his thermos lid, and says that he tried to steal drugs, so he could pay back the money, but a police inspector who has him at the palm of her hand took the initiative, and he says with Aorica gone, those drugs belong to whoever gets the first, their worth is enough to buy a whole planet, what he's saying is that he can take the drug, and let him cash them out without any trouble. Marvin shouts that he would never allows the drug to this. Sumai says this is a reliable message from those who were exiled from Moab, and it's not any normal quality or quantity he's talking about here, and what's inside are the Hourglasses. Marvin calls to him and reports that, Sumai tried to steal drugs, so he could pay back the money, but a police inspector who has him at the palm of her hand took the initiative, and he says with Aorica gone, those drugs belong to whoever gets the first, their worth is enough to buy a whole planet, what he's saying is that he can take the drug, and let him cash them out without any trouble. He's unpleasant that those hooligans always have a way with their words. Marvin says but Sumai isn't lying. He thinks something and says that if what Sumai is saying is true, the value of those products far exceeds the legal boundaries, and the El family don't have anything to lose, so let's check it out. Glyph of forehead, White man and OBs are fight and appear. White man says to Federick that they should bring this matter to him immediately. Glyph of forehead and White man reports to him that they met the Old Boys from the White Police Guards. White man shows to him by his hand which is keep a bit of distance to his hand. He says this is unexpected, and he needs to have a word with those OBs right now. He and OBs are talk, and Federick and Lot watch it. Glyph of forehead and White man say that, that wasn't like him and it looks like he's done another major calculation. He says he's saying he's intrigued by OBs' story, and those religious fanatics always get in the way whenever he tries to expand business, and he always tries to negotiate and compromise, but it always leaves a bad aftertaste like a bone stuck in his throat, and he was wondering maybe they can help each other out in near future. He asks that OBs can arrange a meeting because he'd like to speak to the heads of Devarim. Marvin says to him that so he knew. He says Marvin think he's stupid, and he asks how many times the church did meet so far, counting this one. Marvin answers that the church meet them three times so far. He says that the church knew he'd be too stubborn to listen, so they went straight to Cain. He asks that there has been any collision with the church recently. Marvin sees a hologram and answers that it's none in the past three months. He thinks this isn't just a simple change in the church's business strategy, and there has to be something more to this, and turning away from their old business partner, Gosan, and approach them. He orders Marvin should tap everything those pseudo religious bastards and Cain talk over the phone and report them all back to him. Marvin says Cain expressly told him not to mention anything about the meeting with the church, and he need to understand his situation. He says who's giving Marvin's paycheck again. Marvin bows to him and says that he'll report every single word to him. He orders that Marvin should get out. He thinks the Devarim making such a long-term plan to stop the church body and its agenda, and that doesn't make any sense, and he doesn't believe them, but there's no one who can deny their foresight at the same time, then why they aren't notifying the council and taking the matters into their own hands, even taking the risk to smuggle out some drugs, but what he really should be wondering is what those fanatics are up to and what kind of vision they saw about that. At this time, Federick calls to him and reports that he has a message for him from the Devarims, and they asked for a meeting, and a rather unexpected request, which is that they requested that they protect them about a hundred of them, to be exact. He's surprised and asks that the Devarims protect from the church is correct. Federick answers that that's right, and also from the Gosan family. He says this is getting way out of hand, and they don't want any unnecessary burden here, and his offer only started out of personal curiosity, nothing more. Federick reports that the Devarims also added that if he find out what the church body is planning, he'll probably find his offer worthwhile. Volume 9 Marvin says whatever trouble Cain might have with him, he looked dead set on accepting the offer from the church. He asks that the accident is really a simple system error. He says that the accident looks like the Gosan's are getting emotional and provoking them for buying off their old White Police Guards, and he asks that who would benefit the most from causing this mayhem, and he calls Marvin, and asks that if this wasn't a simple accident, who's he think is behind this. Marvin answers that he's not sure, and he doesn't think it's Gosan, unless he's an idiot, and he'd have to say the church body of Madonna, after all, they're the ones who'd gain the most from the conflict of the two families. Hazz says that the church offer them a helping hand with one hand, and start a conflict between them and Gosan's on the other, but that's way too obvious, although it's not complete nonsense, but it's still odd. At this time, Gaya teleports and calls to him. Marvin lies to him that Aaron only just said thanks and nothing more. He asks to Marvin that didn't Aaron does request or proposal of any kind to Master Cain and he asks that is it right when he just said thank him and that was it. Marvin answers that Aaron said he couldn't thank Master Cain earlier. He asks that did Master Cain tell Marvin to keep him in the dark. Marvin bends his waist forward to him and says that he can get Mori in here and check his memories if he'd like, here go ahead. He hits to middle of Marvin's head. Marvin says this might not be the best time to bring this up, the dispatch of the auditing team for this second half is being delayed, so when will the managers go there. He asks that where will Marvin be dispatches to. Marvin answers that he'll go to planet Nekar. He says Nekar had be in the middle of festival. He angry so he uses armbar to Marvin, and shouts that even in all this mess, he just couldn't miss out of the festival season so he's selfish bastard. Marvin says he's sorry. A person calls the Director of Pax Industries on the telephone. The Director of Pax Industries hangs up. The person calls Mayhen on the telephone. Marvin communicates a message to Mayhen. Mayhen opens door and says to the Director of Pax Industries that an urgent message from the El's. Mayhen says that the orientation for the old White Police Guards and the head of the Devarims encouraged Cain to get even with them. The Director of Pax Industries asks that what about him, and did he agree to that. Mayhen answers that as a matter of fact, the spy was let in the dark to prevent such mishap. The Director of Pax Industries says that's right, although he knows for a fact that he would never agree to do something so stupid, but if he helps Cain with his little vendetta, it'll be a tough fight for them, and he's a damn good tactician, someone who he'd want on their side, unfortunately, as long as he's on their side, he's the first on their list to get rid of. The Director of Pax Industries taps a Causality Calculator. The Director of Pax Industries asks that under these circumstances, what should they offer the El's, a hand and a fist or both. The Director of Pax Industries sees the results on the Causality Calculator. The Director of Pax Industries orders that he wants Mayhen to visit the El's as their emissary, right now, he has some things to verify through the guards, so she should gives him a minute. Quote *"Marvin! Marvin!" *Conversation between Hazz and Marvin **"It looks like the Gosan's are getting emotional and provoking us for buying off their old White Police Guards. Who would benefit the most from causing this mayhem? ... Marvin!" -Hazz **"Sir?" -Marvin **"If this wasn't a simple accident, who do you think is behind this?" -Hazz **"I'm... not sure. I don't think it's Gosan... unless he's an idiot. I'd have to say the church body of Madonna...? After all, they're the ones who'd gain the most from the conflict of the two families..." -Marvin Trivia *The name Hazz refers to the はずHazu, which is Japanese word means "to do". The name Mayhen refers to the German machen. It means "to make" or "to do", so they're curious for both meaning. *His position is seems to be Zhuge Liang in Romance of the Three Kingdoms's position, because El's position is seems to be Liu Bei. So in South Korea, his nickname is Pig Liang (돼갈량, Dwaegallyang). El's position also seems to be Sun Ce because his nickname Little Emperor refers to the Little Conqueror (소패왕, 小霸王, Sopaewang) from Sun Ce's another name, so his position also seems to be Zhou Yu. *The Volumes' introductions mentioned him. **The Duke Gosan and the Count El are entering the preparations for war in the supremacy of the universe eight, and El's butler, he draws the old White Police Guards that were forsaken by Gosan, and Cain who's El's son, holds hands with the Church of Madonna, however, the situation flows in a strange direction, because Gosan is shot by his cousin who opposes the war of the two families, so he falls down. **Having been disgraced by him, Spoiler. Cain and old White Police Guards, who have kidnapped Gosan who's falls into a coma, are in Kuan's Fridge, and he fights back with Red Wolves, who have long been training for the war against the Gosan family. *Fan arts **April 6, 2014 - Source **April 11, 2014 - Source **April 11, 2014 - Source (Spoiler) - Kuan's Fridge (135) **May 2, 2014 - Source **May 3, 2014 - Source **July 14, 2014 **September 24, 2014 - Source **September 24, 2014 - Source (Spoiler) **October 3, 2014 - Chapter 2 2. A.E. (1) **March 4, 2019 - Dike (280) - Ch.1276 **March 4, 2019 - 1. A.E. (2) - Ch.495 **March 11, 2019 - Chapter 2 2. A.E. (1), Kuan's Fridge (54) - Ch.585 **March 11, 2019 *Team Imitatros makes him to etudes with Sculpey. **2015 **2015 Category:Characters Category:Male Category:El family Category:Deceased Characters